kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Tibetan Empireball
Tibetan Empireball|founded = February 11, 2019|government = Absolute Monarchy|personality = Peaceful unless attacked, Traditionalist|language = Tibetan Chinese Dzongkha Hindi|type = Asian Sino-Tibetan * Tibeto-Kanauri **Bodish *** Tibetic **** Central Tibetan|capital = Lhasaball|religion = Buddhismball Hinduismball (minority)|likes = Peace, Traditions, being free from China|hates = Occupation, Mao, communism|intospace = No|bork = Dalai Lama Dalai Lama|image = Tibetan Empire flag.png|predecessor = Tibetball Nepalrawr Sikkimball Bhutanball Arunachal Pradeshball Assamball Tripuraball Meghalayaball|friends = Kingdom of Thai-Laoball United Malaysian Confederationball Tsardom of Northern Russiaball Zulu-Swazi Unionball Rohingya Kingdomball Kashmirball Japanese Empireball (sometimes)|enemies = Chinaball (sometimes) Separatist! You’re lucky that I don’t feel like going to war! why do you hate me? I did nothing to you Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball ETIMball|nativename = བོད་ཆེན་པོ 西藏帝国球 तिब्बती साम्राज्य की गेंद|affiliation = Monarchist Leagueball WDUball|onlypredecessor = |predicon = }}The is a countryball located in East Asia. It was formed after the Dalai Lama returned to Tibet and declared independence. Tibet then expanded into Nepal, Sikkim, and Bhutan, only to lose those territories to independence movements. then decided to take the Indian states of Arunachal Pradesh, Assam, Tripura, and Meghalaya to make up for the land he lost, as well as to get in contact with some other countries. Friends * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball - My first friend. We are both monarchies and we have some similarities. * United Malaysian Confederationball * Tsardom of Northern Russiaball - He is a good friend. We are both monarchists and we both hate communists. * Zulu-Swazi Unionball - We both created the Monarchist Leagueball. * Rohingya Kingdomball - finally a neighbor that I have good relations with. My people visit him to learn about his culture and history. * Kashmirball Neutral * Japanese Empireball - He is a Nazi and he denied my offer to open up relations, but we both hate communists. I don’t like what he is doing in Korea though. * Chinaball - he has changed and apologized for 1950 and 1959, but he is a friend of commie seperatists. Enemies * SDR NepalRawr - Communist! You are rightfully mine! I don’t see why you separated from us! Nepalis are treated just like every other citizen! If I felt like going to war , I would of stopped your movements! Once I am strong enough, I will anschluss you! * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball - I don’t see what I did to make you go against me. But he did join the Monarchist Leagueball, so maybe relations will improve. * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball - What have I ever done to you? We have similar cultures and languages, Bhutanese people are treated just like every other citizen, I even put Druk on my flag, and this is what I get? * ETIMball - don’t you even think about sending terrorists to my country, otherwise, you will be fighting not only me, but every WDU member! You are the reason why I heavily secured my northern borders and formed the WDUball Gallery Images Monarchist League.png Comics }} Category:Asia Category:Hindu Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Dzongkha Speaking Countryball Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Cannot into space Category:Asian Category:Absolute Category:Empire Category:Buddhist Category:East Asia Category:Red Blue Green Yellow White Category:Tibetan Empireball Category:Characters Category:Indic Sino-Tibetan Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Tibeto-Kanauri Category:Bodish Category:Tibetic Category:Central Tibetan Category:Terrorist Removers Category:Kingdom Category:Landlocked Category:Monarchist Leagueball Category:WDUball